Poke Guardians
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: When Amber moves to the region of Orre the last thing she expects to happen to her is to become a magically powered super heroine! Now with her friends Max, Lilly, and Crystal she uncovers ancient family secrets, as well as the power to defeat a growing darkness within the newly revived Team Cipher. Full summary inside.
1. Awaken! Sailor Mesprit! pt 1

**Hey sorry I have been so inactive was busy playing with the income tax. Being an adult sucks, keep that in mind kids.**

 **Anyway, so I have a new story here which is a spoof on magical girl animes. But is still a Pokemon fanfic because it is featured in Orre. Now, summary time.**

 **Summary: Long ago Arceus received a warning that his life and the whole world would be in danger sometime in the future. To avert this disaster Arceus took a part of each legendaries' spirits and placed them inside humans. These spirits would grant them unimaginable powers. Generations have passed but the spirits remain sleeping within, until now…  
Amber and her family have just moved to the region of Orre. She dreams of falling in love and living happily ever after with her one true love. Little did she know that fate had other plans for her. Plans that would change her life forever and send her on the greatest adventure ever. **

**Sound fun? I think so! So let's dive on in to a world full of Pokemon and magical girls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but all OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

 _ **(Master Greevil)**_

He had finally done it, he had finally escaped that blasted prison. With the help of former Ciper admin Ein and his own superior intellect they had escaped. Now he could focus on bringing Cipher back to its former glory.

Greevil looked toward the strategist who had just finished covering their tracks. he had to admit the scientist was still good looking despite having been in prison for ten years. He had gained some muscle tone but otherwise looked the same as he had ten years ago. He had dark indigo hair with a touch of gray in it, his pretty boy face had aged into that of a handsome man's. While he had never worked with Ein before he had heard from his underling Evice, that he was a cold and calculated strategist. Greevil knew Ein could help him with his new master plan and his revenge, which was why he had teamed up with the former admin. He had known that if he were to escape and start his new plan he would need the help of another genius.

"Now that we are out of that horrendous place, do you have a plan on what to do next?" Ein asked him as he polished his glasses. Greevil knew that his first priority should be trying to find his sons Eldes and Ardos, but since he didn't know where they were that would have to wait. They had avoided being arrested for five years afterall surely, they could wait just a bit longer until he and Ein found them.

Right now, he had a plan that needed unfolding. A plan of revenge that is. That brat Michael had gotten lucky five years ago when he had defeated his most wondrous creation. Shadow Lugia. This time though his plan for creating the most powerful Shadow Pokemon would succeed for he had his sights set on a Pokemon more powerful than Lugia. He was going to straight to the top this time. And no one would stop him this time. Not with Ein's help as well as the help of his own sons.

"Master Greevil? Did you hear me?" Ein then called out to him again. "I asked ifm you had a plan."

"Ein find us a water type." Greevil then said. "We're going to Citadark Isle."

* * *

 _ **(Amber)**_

 _ **6 months later…**_

"Amber! Amber honey come on it's time to wake up! We have boxes to unpack you know!" A voiced called to Amber from downstairs, but she just groaned and hid under the covers more. They had just spent nearly a week on a boat to get here and even then, it had been late at night when they arrived at Gateon Port in the region of Orre.

Amber's mom who was a former captain had been offered a job as the new lighthouse keeper, so much to her dismay they had packed up and moved away from their home in Vientown. Not only had they moved to a new town but they had moved to a different region. They had been living in the region of Almia before because her father was a teacher at the Pokemon Ranger school. Because of this her father had not been able to join them but had promised to visit the both of them as soon as he could.

While Amber could have stayed in Almia with her father and pursued her crush Kellyn but Amber doubted it would have done any good, last she had heard he was still dating Kate. It was one of the reasons she had dropped out of the Ranger school, the other had been because she couldn't get the hang of using that capture styler. At last she had gotten to keep her partner Belle. She had met Belle during a training exercise at the Ranger school, the Ralts she now knows as Belle had been being bombarded by a flock of Spearow. So, she and the other trainees, Kate and Kellyn, had used their capture stylers to calm the Spearow so they would leave Belle alone. Kate and Kellyn had been the real heroes yet Belle had chosen her. Amber had never understood why Belle chose her, she had asked the Ralts why before, but Belle had told her that it had been just a gut feeling. Not that Amber was complaining she just found it strange that she had chosen her when it had been Kellyn and Kate that had saved her.

Right now though she wished Belle would quit nudging her.

 _Amber come on your Mom wants you._ Belle then told her telepathically.

"Yeah and I want to sleep." Amber groaned, she was so not a morning person today. "So, go away."

 _You know that's not how this works._ Belle told her with an amused sigh just before her mother called to her again.

"Amber! Do not make send Zuzu up there!" At that Amber's eyes immediately shot open and she jumped out of bed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Just let me get dressed!" Amber called to her mom as she ran to the moving boxes near her closet while Belle just watched the sixteen-year-old with amusement. "Oh stop that, you would jump out of bed too if you were threatened with a water rabbit."

Zuzu was her mother's Azumarill and well when Zuzu was sent to wake someone up, they normally ended up getting hit with a Hydro Pump.

 _I wasn't saying anything._ She then heard Belle snicker.

Amber rolled her eyes as she dug through the boxes in her room. Finally, after ten minutes of digging she found the box she was looking for. This box contained her favourite outfit as well as the pink ribbons she used to tie her hair up. She set the ribbons to the side as she changed into her pink halter top and light blue capris. Amber then went to the mirror in her room as she tied her dark pink hair into its usual pigtails. Her mother had told her she had named her Amber because her eyes were the colour of amber light. She herself considered her eyes more like an orange flame.

She then threw on some socks and took the pin that was on her side table and placed it on her top. Her father had given this pin to her before they had left Almia for Orre. He had told her that it was a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation. The pin was one big heart that had twin tails that connected to two smaller hearts. She honestly didn't believe that her father had ever worn anything so girly so he must have been happy she had been born a girl so he could pass it down to her. Once her pin was on she headed downstairs with Belle where her mom had breakfast waiting on the table for her.

"About time you got down here. Your breakfast was getting cold." Her mother then told her.

"Hey not my fault we got in late. I was tired." Amber then told her with a light glare. She then heard her mother sigh.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry but we have a lot to get done today." Her mother told her as Zuzu came in with food for herself and Belle. "I would have let you sleep longer if we didn't have so much to do. But we have to unpack then I need to make sure the Lighthouse is in working order, I can't be a lighthouse keeper if the lighthouse doesn't work."

As her mother trailed on about all the other things she had to get done. Amber sighed as she realized this move had also been hard on her mother, despite how excited she had been about the job offer. While Amber had struggled with saying good bye to her friends as well as probably give up her chances with Kellyn. She knew her mom must miss her dad.

"I get it mom, sorry." Amber told her mother as she began to eat her breakfast.

"No, I'm sorry honey I know this move was rather reckless, but I think it'll be good for the both of us. And things will only get better when we see your father again." Amber brightened at the mention of seeing her dad again.

"Yeah you're right, when is Dad coming?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure I'll have to call him later and see. Right now, let's just finish breakfast then get to work. Okay dear?" Her mom then asked as she herself sat down to eat.

"Yes mom." Amber answered as she dug into her food.

* * *

 _ **(Eldes)**_

"Ein, my father would like to know if your latest Shadow Pokemon is ready." Eldes asked the elder admin.

"It would be if I did not keep getting interrupted." The scientist grumbled as he fiddled with this and that. "Gah! I still need one more part for this to work! Eldes make yourself useful and go order the grunts to find this part!"

Eldes watched as Ein scribbled something on a piece of paper before handing it to him. He merely nodded as he left the lab where Ein worked. It had been nearly six months since he and his brother Argos had reunited with their father. Eldes had been battling at the Colosseum for two years until he got word that the chief of the Pyrite Police was looking for him. While Eldes knew the right thing would have been to turn himself in for what he had done with Team Cipher, he was not sure how well he would do in prison. So, he had ran and hid on Citadark Isle. He never would have imagined that was where his twin was hiding as well though. What didn't surprise him though was that Ardos had been trying to bring Team Cipher back. While his brother was slowly recruiting and finding old members Eldes had been trying to think of excuses not to join his brother. He really had not wanted to be a part of Team Cipher again not after the last time, but when his Father and Ein had shown up six months ago… he had felt obligated to. Not only because his Father had asked him to, but because he was worried about him. His father did not look well, he looked as if he was going mad with his plans of revenge.

While he was against creating more Shadow Pokemon and world domination, he could not just sit back and watch his father descend into madness. So, he had joined but only to keep an eye on his father's condition and try to help him anyway he could.

"Brother? I thought you were checking in with Ein for Father." His twin asked. Ardos was almost the spitting image of him only instead of red hair his brother had blue hair that was a tad longer than his.

"I did, he needs another part so he sent me to relay the message to the grunts." Eldes then explained to his brother.

"Very well I'll have a boat ready to send to Gateon Port, while you inform the grunts" Ardos then told him and Eldes merely nodded.

"Thank you brother that is very much appreciated." Eldes told him and was about to walk away when his brother began to speak again.

"It's just like old times, isn't it Eldes?" Ardos then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Just you, me, Father and Cipher. Once father's new plan succeeds we shall be kings! People will cower before us and fear even the mere mention of our names!"

"But Ardos, aren't you worried about father? He doesn't look all too well." Eldes then said to his twin to try and get his priorities straight. He had noticed five years ago that his brother's morals were less than ideal. He seemed to care nothing about the lives of other people besides himself and their father. Eldes had hoped a few years would have helped with that but that had not been the case, if anything he was worse than before.

"You're on that again?" He heard his brother groan. "Listen Eldes, sure father looks older and maybe a little worn out. But wouldn't you be if you were stuck in some prison for five years?"

"Perhaps but…"

"No buts, Father is fine. Trust me. Now go tell the grunts what they need to get." Ardos then took his arm off of him as he headed for the docks.

Eldes sighed for now he had another family member to keep an eye on. He was not about to give up on his brother or his father, not when they needed him. With that decision made, he made his way to the ground floor to inform the grunts on what was needed.

* * *

 _ **(Amber)**_

"Oh Bibarels, no wonder the light isn't working. This part needs replacing." Amber heard her mom complain. It had taken them all day but they had managed to unpack all the boxes. Then again it helped that they had a psychic user in the house. Belle had been a huge help, but despite her help it had still taken till nightfall for them to finish unpacking. Even so her mom had gone to check on the light in the lighthouse. And wouldn't you know it the light would not turn on. Her mom had been examining it for an hour before she finally saw what the problem was.

"Look as if I'm going to need you and Belle to run an errand for me tomorrow." Her mother told her with a sigh. "I hope they have replacement part at the shop located in town."

"If they don't they could always order it in Mom." Amber told her trying to calm her mother's nerves. "That or I could travel to different city and see if they have it."

"Not sure how I feel about that, but the sooner we get that part the better. The ships out there need the Lighthouse. As a former captain, I know that better than anyone." Amber then watched as she took out a Pokeball. "But for tonight this is all I can do, Chi-Chi come help."

From the ball emerged a creature that resembled an angler fish, this was her mom only other Pokemon. Her mom normally only called out Chi-Chi for a battle but, Amber herself had never seen her mom battle with anyone. So, she could not tell how strong her mother's Chinchou was. Though she had heard stories from her father, though he had claimed that Zuzu was her mother's powerhouse.

"Chin?" The angler fish said as she looked up at her mom.

"Chi-Chi, I need you to use your electricity to power up this lightbulb." Her mother then pointed to the big bulb. "Can you do it?"

"Chinchou!" Chi-Chi then saluted her mother before rubbing her antennae together and charging her electricity before sending it into the bulb. In a matter of minutes light filled the room from the bulb.

"Excellent! Though to make sure it stays on, you and I should probably sleep here for tonight." Her mother then said.

"You sure that's a good idea Mom?" Amber then asked in concern.

"I'll be fine Amber and it'll hopefully only be for one night." Her mother said before she turned to Belle. "Belle could you fetch me some blankets and a pillow please?"

 _Yes of course ma'am._ Belle answered her before she headed downstairs to the connecting door that led to their house.

Amber decided to follow Belle and help. She honestly didn't like the idea of her mom spending the night in the lighthouse, but she guessed this was better than risking a ship crashing into some rocks. So once she and Belle got the supplies her mom would need for the night they themselves headed off to bed.

The next morning right after breakfast, she and Belle headed to the parts shop. It was the first time she had really gotten to explore the small seaside town since upon arriving. As she walked across the docks from the lighthouse she saw a huge building in the shape of a Krabby.

 _I wonder what that building is for._ Amber then heard Belle ponder telepathically.

"I'm not sure but guess we'll find out since we live here now." Amber giggled. While she had not been too happy when they first moved here, she had decided to look at this as a new opportunity to find love. New town and region meant new people after all and new people also included boys.

What Amber wanted more than anything was to find a nice boy to settle down with and start a family of her own. It was really the only thing she had figured she wanted to do with her life so far. She didn't really have a dream career or anything, she would have liked to have been a Pokemon Ranger like her father but that plan had failed. Though she guessed she could still find a career that involved helping people and pokemon. She just didn't know what yet.

As Amber passed what looked to be a Pokemart she was knocked down to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going!" Amber then said as she looked up at who bumped into her. To her surprise it was a girl her own age. She had blonde hair, purple eyes and wore light blue dress and a pink scarf. Amber also noticed that she had crescent shaped pin on her dress.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you!" The girl said before she helped Amber up. "I-I was just in a rush because I need to go see my friend right away."

 _Lilly! Wait up!_ Amber then heard someone call out telepathically and she knew for a fact that it had not been Belle. Then Amber saw a Pokemon she had read about but had never seen. Floating after the girl she had bumped into was a pink round ball that sort of resembled a pig, and it had purple flowers on its body. Amber was pretty certain that this Pokemon was known as a Munna.

"Oh, uh sorry Aurora." The girl she presumed was Lilly said to the floating psychic type. "But you know I basically drop everything when Max is involved."

 _I know but you could at least wait up for me._ Aurora groaned to her partner. Amber took this as a sign that this has happened more than once before. She also guessed that Max was the 'friend' Lilly had been talking about when she apologized before.

"Yeah sorry." Lilly told her again, that is when Aurora looked her way.

 _I am so sorry for my partner. She sort of has a one-track mind sometimes._ Aurora then bowed to her. _Lilly, you apologize to._

"But I did apologize…" Lilly then groaned.

"She's right she did and it was partly my fault, sorry." Amber then said.

 _Well now that, that is settled we really should get to the Parts Shop, remember Amber?_ Belle then said.

"Yeah, I know Belle thanks for the reminder." Amber told her before turning back to Lilly. "It was nice meeting you but I'm afraid we got to go."

"Wait, if you're headed to the Parts shop I can show you the way. That's where my friend Max is." Lilly then told Amber.

"Oh, okay thank you." Amber admitted that this would be way more helpful then wandering around aimlessly.

"No problem." Lilly giggled before she started to lead the way.

As they walked Amber noted just how pretty Lilly was thought that this Max was a lucky man. Amber knew that she had yet to call this Max her boyfriend but she knew from experience that childhood friends could quickly turn into a couple. As was the case with Kate and Kellyn. Who knows perhaps Max had a friend for her as well. That would be a nice surprise.

"So, Amber was it? I don't think I've seen you around here before." Lilly then commented.

"I doubt you would have. I just moved here from the region of Almia with my mother. She's the new lighthouse keeper." Amber told Lilly and saw her eyes widen.

"You mother is in charge of the Lighthouse now?! Awesome! That means trainers will start coming again!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Trainers? Why would trainers go to the Lighthouse?" Amber then asked sounding confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Lilly asked and Amber just shook her head. "Amber the Lighthouse is a battle facility. Trainers from everywhere come here to test their skills against those in the Lighthouse."

"What?! Mom never told me that!" Amber then said.

 _Actually, she did._ Belle then spoke up. _But she told you when you were still well against the whole move and were ignoring her._

"Oh." Amber realized that in hindsight perhaps she should have listened to her mom during that time. In her defense though she had been a little upset that her mom had accepted the job before discussing it with her and her father.

"Can't believe you moved here without knowing that." Lilly then giggled.

"It was sort of spur of the moment." Amber then said.

"So, you said you were from Almia? What's it like there?" Lilly asked and Amber started to tell her about the Pokemon Ranger school, and how a few years ago that an evil team called Team Dim Sun had tried to use their mind control devices to control the minds of Pokemon with a special Shadow Crystal. Amber had not personally been involved but her old classmates had been. As had her father since he was a part of the Ranger Union.

"Then gems empowered Kate and Kellyn's Capture stylers and they had to work together to calm down then enraged Darkrai. Once Darkrai was calmed down the Ranger Union was able to convert the Shadow Crystal into the Luminous Crystal which ended the mental torture the Shadow Crystal had caused for all the Pokemon in Almia. So, in a way my dad and my friends saved Almia." Amber then told Lilly proudly.

"Wow that's incredible and here I thought the Shadow Pokemon crisis that Team Cipher had caused five years ago was crazy." Lilly commented just as we arrived at our destination. Only it was not what Amber had been expecting. The door of the shop was off its hinges and there were broken windows. Among all the disaster was a girl with orange hair that had been tied into a messy ponytail, she wore a black vest, yellow tank top and black jeans, she also looked to have a few cuts on her arm and hands. Amber then saw a boy a few years older than her. She guessed the guy was Max that is until…

"Max! Oh you…look what you did to yourself!" Lilly then said as she went to scold the girl. "You're just lucky I stopped by the Pokemart and asked Grandma to get me this ointment."

"Ack! Lilly! Stop that! That stings!" The girl Max then barked out. Her voice was a bit gruffer than Lilly's.

 _You thought Max was a boy, didn't you?_ Amber then heard Aurora say.

"Wha-huh, no what makes you say that?" Amber then said.

 _Kind of hard to miss your expression of shock when Lilly went to help Maxine. That by the way is her real name but she prefers to go by Max._ Aurora then explained.

"Maxine quit complaining and hold still would you?" Lilly then says still trying to treat Max.

"That hurts! Quit it! Perr! Come on bro make her stop!" Amber then heard Amber call to the older boy who was just watching the two girls with amusement.

Perr wore a red hat that hid his brown messy hair. He was a bit taller than his sister and wore purple coveralls with a yellow shirt underneath.

"No way I'm not getting in the middle of that. Besides I need to finish fixing up the shop. Not like Gramps can do it." Perr then said before he went back to fixing the door.

"Coward! Ow! Enough already Lilly! I have work to do!" Max complained again and Amber could help but giggle at their antics.

 _Aurora, can I ask what happened here?_ Belle then said. _Why is there broken glass and everything?_

Amber herself had been wondering the same thing.

 _There was a break in here last night_ Aurora then explained. _When Lilly heard that she left rehearsal early and looked for a way to help. Since she knows Max isn't all that concerned about getting a few cuts she went to the herb shop run by her grandmother and got that ointment._

 _Why would someone break into this place though?_ Amber then thought to herself but she guessed the real question wasn't why but who.

* * *

 _ **(Eldes)**_

Eldes watched as Ein attached the last part to his new and improved Shadow machine. This machine could turn a normal pokemon into a Shadow Pokemon.

"At last! I have all that I need to create Shadow Pokemon that are stronger than before!" Ein exclaimed just as Ardos and his father Master Greevil walked in. "Ah Master Greevil you are just in time to watch history in the making! Bring in the Tyranitar!"

At that Eldes heard a roar as well as some clattering as the Cipher grunts wheeled in an unhappy Tyranitar that was stuck in a cage. Eldes merely frowned at the sight for he could do no more. As much as it pained him to see the poor creature like this he could do nothing to help it, not with his father and his brother in the room. Not long after it was wheeled in, Eldes watched as it was loaded onto the Machine.

"Now witness as I not only change this creature into a Shadow Pokemon but force it into its Mega Evolved form! Using the power of science, I have created a way to Mega Evolve a Pokemon even when they are a Shadow Pokemon! By creating an artificial bond with the Pokemon I can influence it to Mega Evolve then I shut the doors to its heart and make it a Shadow Pokemon. By doing this I have created a Mega Shadow Pokemon!" Ein then said before laughing maniacally as he powered up the machine and began the process of creating the Mega Shadow Pokemon.

Eldes managed to keep a straight face as he heard the Tyranitar roar in pain as the Machine forced it to Mega Evolve then being turned into a Shadow Pokemon. But inside Eldes couldn't help but feel pity. Once the transformation was done the once green Pokemon had turned to a shade of grey. It's stomach and what looked to be fake eyes on its chest were still red. And its eyes had turned red as well much like what had happened with Shadow Lugia.

"Magnificent!" His father then exclaimed. "Truly magnificent, you truly do live up to your reputation Ein."

"Thank you Master but this is only the beginning thanks to the book you loaned me I will soon make your new dream a reality." Ein announced and Eldes was left wondering what book he was talking about.

"Isn't this great brother?" Ardos then said as he came over to Eldes. "With Mega Shadow Pokemon no one can stop us! Not even that brat from five years ago!"

"Perhaps." Eldes said simple, he tried to hide his fear but the truth was that this situation worried him deeply. While he hoped Michael would be able to stop this threat like he had with Shadow Lugia, he was having his doubts. And looking at how fearsome and powerful Mega Shadow Tyranitar was not helping him believe otherwise.

Was there anyone that could possibly save Orre this time?

* * *

 _ **(Amber)**_

Amber had finally been able to get the part she needed for her mom. It had taken a while but after some digging Maxine had found the part she needed. Apparently, the robbers had made quite a mess of the place on the inside as well as the outside. It had been Max's Pikachu, Flynn that had found the part though. As Amber left the shop and headed back home to the Lighthouse she hoped that she, Lilly, and Max could all be great friends. They seemed like sweet and fun girls even if Max was a little rough around the edges. Still she thought it would be nice to have some new friends since all of hers were back in Almia.

"Alright Belle we'll just take this home and then how about we go to the Krabby Club. You know to see Lilly's performance." Amber said while they had been searching for the part she had learned that Lilly was a singer and an artist. When she wasn't painting, she was singing at the Krabby Club. Her dad worked there as a manager according to Aurora which is why she was allowed to sing there despite only being sixteen.

 _We should ask your mom's permission first you know._ Belle then said.

"Yes, yes I know but I doubt Mom will mind and be more focused on the fact that I made a new friend already." Amber told her confidently. As Amber walked toward the docks though she got the feeling that someone was following her. She glanced over her shoulder cautiously and behind her she saw about three people. These three people though were dressed really weirdly, they all wore a helmet with a protection shield. There was also a bandanna at their neck then they had what looked to be spandex battle suits. The outfits were all white but the bandannas were different colours. One wore a green one, another had a red one and the last one was blue in colour. As they got closer Amber doubted this was a coincidence, while they did not look dangerous she wasn't certain she wanted to take her chances.

When she and Belle tried to continue forward though they found two more of these freaks in costumes in front of them.

"What do you want?" Amber demanded.

"Now, now no need to get hostile." One with a yellow bandanna then told her.

"Yeah all we want is that there Ralts." The one with the red Bandanna then said.

Amber then stood in front of Belle protectively. "I'm not letting you have Belle. I don't know what you want with her but I will not let you take her."

"Come on now don't be like that. There's no way you could take us on all by yourself." The one in the purple Bandanna then spoke. "If you don't want to get hurt, be a good little girl and hand over your Pokemon."

"No!" Amber then shouted at them defiantly. She may not be a trainer or a Pokemon Ranger but no one was taking her partner from her. Not ever.

"Fine then we'll do this the hard way!" The one with the green bandanna then said. All five of them then sent out a Pokemon. They each sent out a Poochyena. "Poochyena use Shadow Hold!"

As the attack came at them she tried to shield Belle with her body.

"Dream Shield!" A voice then shouted, as Amber looked up she saw that a sparkly pink dome around her and Belle.

"Courage Bolt strike!" Another voice then called out and Amber watched as a lightning bolt symbol appeared under the feet of the weirdos.

"Aaaah!" The freaks in costumes called out as they were knocked off their feet.

"Who did that?!" The one in green then cried out in anger as he and the others got up.

"We did!" Two voices then called out in unison. Amber then watched as two girls in sailor suits came out of nowhere.

"Like a lightning bolt as it strikes the ground at the speed of sound, Sailor Koko, Guardian of Courage has arrived!" Sailor Koko as she called herself wore a black and yellow sailor suit, orange hair and electric blue eyes. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail much like Maxine's, Amber noted and on the ribbon at front was an orange lightning bolt pin. On her hands were also yellow gloves with orange lightning bolts.

"Just as the crescent moon promotes good dreams, Sailor Cresselia, Guardian of Dreams has arrived!" The second girl calling herself Sailor Cresselia wore a blue and pink sailor suit. She had blonde hair that shined like moonlight and beautiful purple eyes much like Lilly's. The ribbons on her suit also reminded Amber of Lilly's scarf. In the middle of her front ribbon there was a yellow crescent moon pin. She also wore pink gloves with crescent moons on them.

"Together we are the Poke Guardians!" The two then said in unison as they did a pose.

"What's going on?" Amber whispered out loud.

 _I-I don't know, but uh Amber you pin is glowing._ Belle then told her and as she looked down Amber saw that she was right. And that's when she saw that Belle was glowing as well but not as if she was about to evolve.

"B-Belle?" She said sounding confused then suddenly light coming from her pin and Belle became brighter until it engulfed her completely. While in the light Amber felt some sort of power awaken inside her, she had never felt anything like it.

When the light faded Amber saw that Belle was gone, she began to panic that is until she saw that she had changed. Instead of her capris and halter top she saw that she too was wearing a sailor suit. This one was pink and blue, the opposite of Sailor Cresselia's. She then saw that her pin was in colour and not in the center of her chest on her bow. The hearts were a dark pink and the twin tails were blue like the bow. She also felt a tiara like object on her forehead. On her hands were pink gloves with blue hearts.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Amber then cried out in shock. This was all too weird and she had a feeling it was about to get weirder.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Sorry had to end that somewhere but hey you all get to enjoy a fight next chapter against the new Cipher grunts! That look like Power Rangers…sorry I so had to after I looked up some pictures and saw come in colours like the Power Rangers.**

 **Anyway, hope you are enjoyed this first chapter. I personally have never played Colosseum or XD Gales of Darkness, but I have watched some LPs. Not completely but I have watched some and been doing research on the characters and the stories. So, I hope I am doing this series justice even with adding in the magical girl flare.**

 **I also hope you liked that I had Amber come from Almia. Out of all the Pokemon games I believe the Ranger games and the Shadow Pokemon ones receive the least love. While I did only play the beginning of Shadows of Almia I did complete Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs which has connections to Almia.**

 **Hope you all will continue to read this story, until next time bye.**


	2. Awaken! Sailor Mesprit! Pt 2

**Wow it has been a while since I posted a new chapter! Mind you for this one it has only been a few months but still in general it really has been a while. But I have been stuck with Latios and Emily's chapter for a while and since I was not moving forward with it I decided why not write the 2** **nd** **part of Amber's awakening for this story.**

 **So, when we last left Poke Guardians, Amber was being saved by two mysterious Super Heroines that go by Sailor Koko and Sailor Cresselia. Now she too has transformed but Belle has disappeared!**

 **What happens now? Well guess you're gonna have to stick around to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but all OCs belong to yours truly.**

* * *

 _ **(Lilly)**_

Lilly had been warming up for her performance this afternoon at the club when it happened. Because she lived so close to the Lighthouse, where Amber said she was staying now, she saw everything. And what she saw was not pleasant. Amber was being followed by Team Cipher Grunts.

When Lilly had seen this, she called Maxine right away so they could save their new friend.

Lilly and Maxine had both only been five when Team Cipher had tried to take over the region of Orre the first time. Then when they were ten they had tried again and were even scarier than before. It was around that time that she and Max had met Aurora and Flynn…

 _Lilly and Maxine's families had gone camping in the Agata Forest. She and Max had been excited about this trip for weeks because of all the Pokemon they would undoubtly meet while camping._

 _It also meant that they could have a sleepover with spooky ghost stories and smores every single night for a week. And it had been just that, that is until Max got one of her ideas…_

" _WHAT?!" Lilly practically shouted as she heard her best friend's idea. "You want to explore the woods at night while our parents are asleep?! Are you nuts Maxine?! That is a terrible idea! We could get into so much trouble!"_

" _We will if you keep shouting it for everyone to hear." Max then grumbled. "Come on Lilly think about it, we never get to see any nighttime Pokemon because our parents think it's too dangerous at night. We'll be going back to Gateon Port tomorrow this may be our last chance to get a glimpse of the nocturnal Pokemon and you know it."_

" _B-but what if we run into trouble or get hurt or find a scary Pokemon?!" Lilly then panicked. "Maxine, we don't have any Pokemon of our own to help protect us!"_

" _Yeah well what if none of that happens? Hmm? Did you ever think about that?" Max asked and Lilly admitted that she did have a point but she still didn't like this idea one bit. Bad things always happened to kids when they wander the woods alone. Most of the time they got lost and then eaten by some scary monster or witch. That's how all the fairytales went at least._

" _I still say no Maxine." Lilly then crossed her arms to make her point._

" _Very well I didn't want to have to do this but…I triple Houndour dare you to explore the woods with me tonight!" Max then said with a smirk on her face, it was playground rules that if your turned down a dare then you would have to wear the Torchic hat of shame for the rest of the year. Lilly did not want to be made fun of for the rest of the year so she just sighed in defeat._

" _I really hate you sometimes Maxine, but fine I accept the dare." Lilly told her with a glare._

" _I knew you'd come around" Max then said smirking before she started preparing for their late-night excursion._

 _Since she and Max shared a tent they had not had to worry about climbing over any sleeping bodies. All they had to worry about was not getting caught as they left the campgrounds._

 _Lilly and Max crept quietly out of camp and began exploring the forest with only their flashlights to provide them with light. As they explored they encountered some Noctowl, Hoothoot, Spinarak, and Ledian._

 _Lilly had been amazed by all the Pokemon she had seen. Though she was worried they would get lost and was about to ask Max if they could turn back. That is until they heard the cries for help from some Pokemon in distress._

" _Pika! Pikachu!"_

" _Th-that sounded like a Pikachu!" Lilly then said in worry._

" _Yeah it did and it sounded like it was in trouble. We should go help!" Max then said and while Lilly agreed with her friend there was one problem with that plan._

" _B-but Max we aren't trainers! We don't have any Pokemon that could help us help them!" Lilly said but Max just shrugged it off like it was nothing and picked up a stick off the ground._

" _So, we'll improvise." Max then said and Lilly looked at her incredulously._

" _Max, that's a stick." Lilly then stated._

" _You see a stick I see a potential sword." Max then began to swing the stick around like it was a sword. Lilly couldn't help but giggle at this._

" _I still say that's a stick." Lilly then said through giggles before picking up some rocks. "But I see your point we make do with what we got."_

" _Exactly! Now let's go rescue that Pikachu!" Max said as they both began to run toward where they had heard the Pikachu's cries._

 _When she and Max had arrived at the scene though the last thing either of them had expected to see was a Team Cipher grunt. He towered over the Pikachu that had cried for help but Lilly noticed that there was also another Pokemon there with the Pikachu. This Pokemon though was rather odd and Lilly knew she had never seen anything like it before._

 _The Pokemon, in question was a pink floating creature that almost resembled a pig. The Pokemon also had pretty purple flowers on its body and it looked to be shaking in fear._

 _She and Max crouched in some bushes nearby unsure of what to do. They were only kids and this grunt looked way older and bigger than them. They had been prepared to scare away some Spearow or something but a human was a different level of danger altogether._

" _Did you really think you could run away?" Lilly then heard the grunt say to the pink Pokemon._

" _Pika!" The Pikachu then said in a defiant growl as it's cheeks sparked dangerously while standing in front of the Pink Pokemon. Lilly then realized that this Pikachu was calling out for help to protect this other Pokemon from the grunt._

" _Mun, Munna" Lilly then heard the Pink one whimper and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. It obviously wasn't from around here and now it was in a strange scary place with some jerk chasing it. That just wasn't right, it actually made Lilly sick to her stomach to know there were people like this out there._

" _Oooh so scary." The grunt then mocked the electric mouse. "Really I'm shaking in my boots…NOT! You both will make excellent gifts for Master Greevil as Shadow Pokemon-OW!"_

 _The grunt then rubbed his head where he had been hit and looked around to see what had hit him and saw that there was a rock on the ground near him and glared._

" _Okay who threw that?!" The grunt then shouted and Lilly emerged from the bushes despite Max's protests._

" _I did! Now leave those Pokemon alone!" Lilly shouted as she threw more rocks at the Grunt._

" _Ack! Ow! Cut that out kid!" The grunt then shouted in annoyance. "What are you doing up so late anyway? Isn't it past your bedtime? And did no one teach you that throwing rocks at people is wrong?"_

" _Yeah my parents did but I think they'd allow you to be the exception!" Lilly shouted back as she threw yet another rock, only to Lilly's surprise the Grunt caught it this time._

 _The grunt then started coming toward Lilly with a smirk. "You know I usually refrain myself from hurting those smaller than me but maybe_ _ **you**_ _should be the exception. You're getting on my nerves kid."_

 _Before the grunt could reach Lilly though Max dashed out of the bush, expertly wielding her stick and hit the grunt in his solar plexus. The grunt groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Lilly watched as Max stood over him smirking and put her stick over her shoulder as if it were a baseball bat._

" _That should teach him for picking on those smaller than him." Max then said as she looked to Lilly. "Don't you think Lilly?"_

" _Max! That was awesome! How did you do that?!" Lilly said excitedly she couldn't quite believe that they had bested an adult without any Pokemon._

" _My older brother Perr taught me that, that spot is always a man's weak spot. Then I just copied what I saw on TV once. No big deal" Max told her shrugging but she was still grinning like a mad woman. Perhaps she was just as surprised as Lilly was._

 _Lilly and Max then turned their attention to the Pokemon who had been watching the whole thing. The Pikachu had stopped growling for the moment but then started again when he saw the two girls looking at him and the mysterious pink Pokemon._

 _Lilly dropped her weapons and tried to show the Pikachu she meant no harm. "Hey Pikachu…calm down Max and I are only here to help."_

" _Yeah chill out little dude." Max then said before putting down her stick and started walking over to the Pikachu. "We mean you no harm."_

" _Pika!" Pikachu cried out in warning and Lilly started to tell Max to stop but it was too late the Pikachu sent out a Thundershock and zapped Max._

" _AAH!" Max screamed as she got hit by the attack and fell on her butt._

" _Pika, Pika, Chu…" The Pikachu then said as his eyes then narrowed on Lilly._

 _Lilly didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to calm Pikachu down and let him know that they were friends not enemies. As Pikachu charged at her with Quick Attack, Lilly just turned her back and crouched into a ball as she prepared for the impact._

" _Munna!" Was all Lilly heard as she waited and waited for the impact of the Quick Attack, but it never came. Lilly then turned cautiously and saw that the mysterious Pink Pokemon was in front of her and it had used what Lilly guessed to be a Reflect. It had protected her…but why?_

 _Pikachu looked at the Pink Pokemon in shock. "Pika? Pikachu! Pika, Pika!"_

" _Mun, Mun, Munna, Munna!" The pink pokemon then responded Lilly was beginning to suspect its name was Munna. Why? She wasn't certain it was just a feeling._

 _Whatever Munna said must have worked because Pikachu calmed down and backed down just as Maxine got back on her feet._

" _Ow…that really hurt…" Lilly heard her friend comment as she rubbed her backside. She then saw Max glare at the Pikachu then grin. "You're pretty strong for a little squirt you know that?"_

" _Pika…" The Pikachu then commented while glaring at her friend. Pikachu then sent another warning zap at Max._

" _Hey! What was that for! You little pest I should have let that grunt have you" Max shouted as she and Pikachu began to bicker. Lilly and Munna then began to laugh at how alike the two were…_

It was after that, that Aurora had spoken to both her and Max telepathically and told them how she had been smuggled into Orre from a region far away known as Unova. Team Cipher had apparently paid good money for a rare Pokemon to turn into a Shadow Pokemon.

It had taken some convincing but when she and Max had gone back to camp later with Aurora and Flynn, and told their parents about how they had saved them from a Cipher Grunt, they had been allowed to bring them back home with them. That is after they had gotten a stern talking to.

It also wasn't long after that camping trip that she and Max were both given their family heirlooms. Lilly's a crescent moon shaped pin, and Max's a Lightning bolt shaped pin.

"Lilly!"

Max met her at the front of the Krabby Club, she was on the hoverboard that she made herself without a helmet. Lilly swears that she did these things on purpose to make her worry.

"Where's Amber?! Is she okay?" Max asked her as she got closer with Flynn on her shoulders.

"I'm not sure I kind of lost sight of her when she got further down the pier." Lilly told her as she looked toward the Lighthouse in worry. "We have to help, I'm not sure why they would follow her but we both know it can't be for anything good."

"You're right. Let's transform!" Max then said before looking at Flynn. "You ready Flynn?"

"Pika!" Flynn said as a response.

"How about you Aurora?" Lilly then asked her floating friend.

 _Yes, I've gotten used to it now even if the sensation is still weird._ Aurora answered her telepathically.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Lilly then said as her pin started to shine as bright as the moon and Max's began to flash like lightning.

"Guardian Spirit Make-Up!" She and Max both shouted and instantly a light surrounded them both. Flynn and Aurora were then sucked into the pins of their respective partner.

Instantly Lilly felt something inside her awaken and power and magic washed over her as she was transformed into a blue and pink sailor suit with a tiara like object on her forehead. She also had pink gloves with yellow crescent moons, and a pink choker with a yellow crescent moon. Her pin was now in the center of her pink ribbon like bow and was now coloured yellow.

This feeling never ceased to amaze her. Just a few months ago she had still been a normal teenager and now she was a superhero. She was Sailor Cresselia, Guardian of Dreams.

"Never gets old." Max then commented with a grin as she looked over at her. Or she should say Sailor Koko, Guardian of Courage.

"No, it doesn't" Lilly agreed with a smile. "Now come one Sailor Koko we have young lady to rescue."

She and Max then rushed to the docks and caught sight of Amber just as she was being attacked by one of the Grunts Poochyena. It was five against one which was totally unfair.

Lilly could see the dark aura that surrounded the Pokemon now since she had transformed. All five of the Poochyena were Shadow Pokemon. Lilly watched as Amber tried to cover her partner Belle with her body as the attack came towards her and Belle.

"Dream Shield!" Lilly shouted as she put out both her hands and a Pink dome then covered and protected Amber from the oncoming attack.

"Courage Bolt Strike!" Max then shouted as she jumped up and slammed her hand down in the air. As she did this a lightning bolt symbol appeared under the grunts zapping them and knocking them off their feet.

"Nice job Sailor Koko." Lilly then said to Max.

"Not too bad yourself Sailor Cresselia." Max commented just before the grunts got back on their feet looking rather ticked off.

"Who did that?!" One grunt with a Green bandanna then shouted in annoyance.

"We did!" She and Max then shouted in unison as they both came into view.

"Like a lightning bolt as it strikes the ground at the speed of sound, Sailor Koko, Guardian of Courage has arrived!" Max stated as my Dream Shield faded around Amber.

"Just as the Crescent moon promotes good dreams, Sailor Cresselia, Guardian of Dreams has arrived!" Lilly then said before she and Max stood back-to-back and did pointing cross armed pose.

"Together we are the Poke Guardians!" Lilly and Max then said together in unison.

"'Poke Guardians'?" The one with the Red bandanna then questions. "More like freaks in costumes!"

"Look who's talking" Max then counters Red.

"What'd you say?!" the grunt then asked now even more ticked off. Lilly wanted to say that ticking people off was Maxine's true power as Sailor Koko but she could also do that as just Maxine.

"Sailor Koko stop antagonizing them, we're here to protect the civilian remember?" Lilly then stated calmly just before a light from behind her appeared.

Lilly and Max turned to where Amber had been crouching and seen that a brilliant white light had engulfed her. The Grunts must have seen it too for they were also slack jawed. When the light faded they saw Amber only now she was wearing a Pink and blue sailor suit. She had pink gloves with blue hearts on them, the pink ribbons in her hair gained two light blue hearts and she now wore a tiara. The bow on Amber's chest had heart in the center while the ribbons were connected to two smaller hearts, to resemble the pin she had seen Amber wearing. She also had a pink choker with a blue heart on it. She had transformed. Just like her and Max.

 _No way…Amber just transformed into a Poke Guardian too._ Lilly then thought to herself amazed by the sight.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Lilly then heard Amber exclaim in shock as she looked herself over. It was obvious this was her first time transforming. She and Maxine had freaked out too when it first happened to them.

"Whoa…Sailor Cresselia did you just see what I did?" Max then asked her as she looked at Amber in awe.

"I sure did…she's one of us." Lilly commented and then heard one of the grunts recover from there shock.

"Okay what just happened?! Who is that?! And where did the kid with the Ralts go?!" A grunt wearing a purple bandanna then asked.

 _Wow they're weak and dumb. Fantastic combo._ Lilly thought to herself. Though she guessed she should be grateful that they were dumb it'd be easy to target their families if these jerks knew who they really were.

"You! Who are you?!" The grunt in the yellow Bandanna then asked shouting at Amber.

"W-who am I? Um…I'm…Um…" Amber began to stutter then like what happened with her and Max it suddenly came to her just who she was. "Like a heart beating too fast in the chest at the first sight of love, Sailor Mesprit, Guardian of Love has arrived!"

Lilly noticed Amber's confused look once her entrance speech was done. She looked as if she was wondering where that had come from. Lilly could understand the feeling.

"Another freak in a costume?" One grunt with a Blue bandanna then commented. "Well no matter! Poochyena use Shadow Blitz!"

As the Poochyena charged at the three of them Lilly and Max jumped out of the way but Lilly saw that Amber was frozen in place. She didn't know whether it was out of fear or the shock of seeing a Shadow Pokemon for the first time.

"Sailor Mesprit look out!" Lilly cried out hoping to snap Amber out of it but it didn't seem to work. Suddenly Max ran toward Amber and pushed her out of the way, this seemed to make Amber come to her senses.

"What are you doing standing there like a Deerling caught in headlights Sailor Mesprit?!" Max then scolded Amber as they both got up off the ground. "I get that this is all new to you but you gotta stay focused we're in the middle of a battle!"

"B-battle?! But I don't know how to fight like this…and-and what happened to those Poochyena?!" Amber then said freaking out. "They were normal like a few minutes ago b-but now they have this dark aura around them!"

"That's what happens when they're turned into Shadow Pokemon." Lilly then told Amber. "They have no emotions they're basically soulless fighting machines right now."

"T-That's not right…Pokemon aren't meant to be used as tools." Amber then said now looking at the Poochyena in pity.

"You're right they're not." Max told her "Which is why we have to help them."

"Help them how?" Amber then asked still looking confused.

"By weakening them then purifying them." Lilly answered her. "It's the only way to save them."

"P-Purify? B-but how?" Amber asked before gasping as she saw all five Poochyena now charging toward them.

"Just watch and learn new girl!" Max said to her before crossing her arms infront of her "Shield of Courage!"

A yellow shield then formed around Max and Lilly knew what to expect next from her. First, she'd shield then she would attack leaving them open to be purified. Lilly watched as the Poochyena hit her shield knocking Max back a few inches as her shield took the hits.

Lilly put up her own shield while Amber just dodged. Lilly hoped she got used to all this soon cause they couldn't do this without her.

"Alright now watch how awesome I am Sailor Mesprit. Electrifying Madness!" Max said as waves of pink and yellow energy combined and hit all five of the Poochyena at once. "alright it's time! You ready Sailor Cresselia?"

"You know it! Purifying moon of Dreams!" Lilly then said as a circle of light surrounded her and a crescent moon appeared on the ground encasing some of the Poochyena.

"Purifying Bolt of Courage!" max then said now standing to Lilly's right a light encircled her as well and a lightning bolt appeared on the ground in front of her encasing the other Poochyena. But Lilly could see that Amber was just watching them and not joining in.

"Sailor Mesprit what are you doing we need your help! Quickly use your purifying attack before the Poochyena recover from Sailor Koko's attack!" Lilly then told her.

"B-But I don't know how!" Amber then shouted at her.

"Trust your instincts Sailor Mesprit." Lilly then told her calmly. "You can do this we believe in you."

"O-okay I-I'll try!" Amber said and Lilly saw her close her eyes before taking a calming breath and opening her eyes again. "Purifying Heart of Love!"

A light then encircled Amber and a heart appeared on the ground and it encased the remaining Poochyena.

"W-what is going on?! What are those girls doing?!" Lilly heard one of the grunts ask in shock and fear.

"I don't know but this isn't gonna end well for us." Another grunt then commented.

"Now! Purify!" The three of them then said in unison and all three symbols on the ground then began to glow. And soon enough Lilly watched as the dark aura that had surrounded the Pokemon dissipated and they came to, looking more alive than they had before.

"Whoa…they're back to normal." She then heard Amber comment in awe and looked down at her hands. "Did we do that?"

The Poochyena then got up and yipped happily before turning around and growling fiercely at the grunts.

"Aw crap! They turned them back to normal!" The one in the yellow bandanna then said.

"Never mind that we have to get out of here!" The grunt in the Purple bandanna then commented looking at the Bite Pokemon fearfully. "Those Poochyena don't look too happy with us."

"He's right let's run!" The one in the blue bandanna then said and Lilly giggled as they all ran like chickens as the Poochyena chased them away. One of the Poochyena decided to stay behind though. This one pounced Amber and started licking her face happily. Lilly giggled at the cute moment while Max laughed.

"I think that one likes you Amber." Max then said and Lilly saw her eyes widen as she realized her mistake. Amber blinked up at Max as she heard her name.

"How did you know my name…just who are you two?" Amber then questioned and Lilly sighed knowing the jig was up and let herself de-transform back into her civilian form. She also watched Max do the same. Once they did Aurora and Flynn were let out of the pins as if they were Pokeballs. "N-no way…Lilly? Max? You two are the ones that saved me?!"

"Guilty as charged." Max then said with a weak chuckle. "But we had no idea you were like us when we met you, Lilly saw you were in trouble and we just came to help…. what did they want from you anyway?"

"Th-they wanted Belle…" Ambers eyes went wide as she seemed to realize something and the wolf pup in her arms tilted its head in confusion at its new friend as Amber looked around frantically. "W-wait where's Belle?!"

"Relax, relax just change back she's in your pin." Lilly said as she tried to calm her new friend down.

"She's what?! But my pin isn't a Pokeball how is that possible?!" Amber then exclaimed.

 _We aren't sure in all honesty._ Aurora then answered her sounding still slightly tired. _All we know is that it sucks us in like a Pokeball and well takes a little of our energy it doesn't hurt. It just feels weird afterward._

Amber still looked uncertain but she let herself change back anyway. Once she had changed back Belle was in her arms along with the Poochyena. Belle looked only half conscious but she also looked to be okay from where Lilly was standing. Aurora had been like that too the first time because it was a new experience and everything. For some reason, the first transformation was always the most draining.

"B-Belle! Oh, my Arceus are you okay?!" She then heard Amber ask in concern as the wolf pup sniffed the Ralts curiously seeming almost unfazed by what had just happened to its new friend.

 _I… I'm…o-okay… Amber… j-just… tired…_ Belle then answered her partner telepathically and Lilly noticed as she breathed in relief. Amber then looked back up at her and Max.

"Now that I know Belle is okay…I want answers. What just happened? Who were those creeps and how did I just do all that?!" Amber put the Poochyena down on the ground as she got up so she could cradle Belle who must have fallen asleep in her arms, Lilly guessed.

"It's a long story Amber." Max just sighed as Lilly checked her watch and realized it was almost time for her performance.

"listen we'll tell you everything we know…just come to the Krabby Club and we'll talk after my performance. I promise." Lilly then told her, it took a minute but Amber finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright I just need to let my mom know… I'll see you two later." Amber then said as she started her way to the Lighthouse with the Poochyena pup following her all the way.

Lilly just hoped Amber wouldn't be expecting them to answer any big questions. Cause the truth was, they were still figuring this out themselves.

* * *

 _ **(Eldes)**_

"You insolent fools!"

Eldes flinched as he heard Ein shout from across the hall. Whoever the poor sap he was that he was yelling at Eldes was happy not to be that guy. Curious as to what the commotion was about though, Eldes decided to investigate. Putting down his book he started to the other end of the hall.

"You had a female Ralts within your grasp and you just let her escape?!" Eldes heard Ein yell as he neared closer to the private study they had given the scientist. Peeking inside Eldes could see five grunts inside the room with their heads bowed to the scientist. "You do realize that Ralts Evolve into Gardevoir right? And Gardevoir can Mega Evolve if we had a Mega Shadow Gardevoir it would make us even more powerful. So I ask again, how could you let her escape?!"

"I-It wasn't our fault!" Eldes heard one of the grunts stutter.

"Y-yeah it was those girls in costumes! It's their fault!" Another one then said.

 _Girls in costumes?_ This peaked Eldes' interest. He crept a bit closer so he could hear better.

"What girls?" Eldes then heard Ein ask he also sounded curious.

"S-Some girls in Sailor Suits calling themselves the Poke scouts or something like that" One grunt answered.

"Y-yeah they had weird powers an-and were able to turn our Shadow Pokemon back to normal!" Another grunt then said.

"How many were there?" Ein then asked.

"A-at first there were two then a third one joined them!" A grunt then answered him.

"So, there are more of those pests now…just great." Eldes heard Ein say in annoyance. "Well you didn't get the Ralts but you did get some information…I guess that's better than nothing, you are all dismissed."

"Y-yes thank you Admin Ein." Eldes then heard a grunt say as he walked back to his own private study.

"So, there are girls out there that can purify Shadow Pokemon without a Time Flute or a purifying chamber. Perhaps there is still hope for Orre after all." Eldes said to himself once he was back in his study. He would have to do some research on these girls but now Eldes felt more at ease that his father's plans could be stopped again.

* * *

 _ **(Amber)**_

Just like Amber had expected her mother was thrilled that she had made friends so fast with girls her own age. She also had not minded the little Poochyena that had followed her home. Amber guessed she could make the pup one of her Pokemon, she had never really considered being a trainer before but since she wasn't going to be a Pokemon Ranger she guessed a trainer was the next best thing.

She decided to call the little pup, Eric, since Belle told her the pup was a boy. She decided to leave them both at home since Belle was still too tired and well her mother adored the cute playful pup and kind of wouldn't let him out of her sight just yet.

Her mother had questioned where she had found Eric but Amber hadn't known how to tell her. So, she just lied and told her mom that she had met him in town and he had decided to follow her home. She also left out being attack on the dock, no need to make her mother worry about her safety.

Amber though was still pretty shaken up about the attack earlier, so as she walked to the Krabby Club she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one snuck up on her this time. When she was sure no one was following her, Amber entered the club.

When she entered Amber saw the tables packed with people all looking toward the stage as if hypnotized and she saw why, or more like heard why. On stage Lilly was singing a very pretty song.

 _She really does have a pretty voice_ Amber thought to herself as she saw Max waving her over from a table at the back. She also had Aurora and Flynn with her.

Amber walked over to her and took a seat at the table and listened to Lilly sing. Once Lilly finished her performance and took a bow, she came over to their table as a man went onstage to announce the next performer. The man looked somewhat similar to Lilly so Amber figured that was her father. Amber was curious as to why they weren't getting up to talk somewhere more private though, she didn't think discussing magic powers in a crowded establishment was a good idea.

"Aren't we going to talk someplace else?" Amber then asked the other two girls.

"No, we can talk here." Lilly then answered her. "Everyone else is more focused on the stage than they are on some teenagers discussing what they will think to be girl talk."

"Yeah, no need to worry Amber, no one will pay us any mind." Max then told her.

"Alright if you say so." Amber said before taking a breath. "So what exactly happened today? Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

Maxine sighed before looking at Amber. "Alright here's the deal a few months ago Team Cipher started becoming active again. At first they only operated at night mostly stealing things from Gramps' shop. Some got braver and started stealing Pokemon or capturing them in the wild to change them into Shadow Pokemon."

"One group even brought this scientist-like guy with them so he could judge what Pokemon would make better test subjects." Amber then heard Lilly say in utter disgust.

"Th-that sounds awful…b-but how does this tie into how we transformed? And why my pin acted like a Pokeball." Amber asked them.

"We're getting there." Max then told her before continuing. "Anyway when this scientist was down, Lilly and I were there to witness it. At first, we just spied on them from the bushes and as we heard him talk… well it made us angry and in turn made Flynn and Aurora angry and before we even knew what was happening our pins had started glowing like yours did and we transformed. Now for whatever reason we can only tell Pokemon are Shadow Pokemon is when we transform."

"But why us?" Amber then asked. "Why do our pins cause this?"

 _We honestly don't know Amber we know there is a connection we're just not sure what it is yet._ Aurora then told her telepathically, then Lilly looked as if she had an idea.

"Hey Amber where did you get your pin from anyway?" Lilly asked her and this confused Amber, why did where her pin came from matter?

"I got it from my dad." Amber answered her. "He said it was a family heirloom."

Lilly and Max then looked at each other as if a light bulb appeared above their heads simultaneously.

"That's the connection!" Lilly and Maxine then both said at the same time shocking and confusing Amber all at the same time.

"W-what is?" She asked.

"They're all family heirlooms." Lilly explained. "I got this from my mom, and Max got hers from her dad."

"Yeah I think you're on to something Lilly." Max then said. "Perhaps they have some sort of ancient mechanic or magic or something."

"That or they're connected to the legendary Pokemon." Lilly then said. "Think about it the guardians we turn into are based off legendary Pokemon. I'm Cresselia, Amber is Mesprit and you're Tapu Koko."

"So, our family heirlooms are connected to the legendaries and that's why we can transform?" Amber then asked to make sure she had everything straight. Lilly and Max were spouting a lot of information that sort of made sense to Amber but also confused her…that seemed to be happening to her a lot today.

"Theoretically yes." Lilly then said to her.

"If only there was a Library here then we could learn more about the legendary Pokemon and figure out why we were chosen and what these powers are meant for." Amber then said with a sigh.

"Well there isn't one here but there is one in Pyrite Town." Lilly then said. "If we went there maybe we could learn why this is happening to us."

"…exactly how far is Pyrite Town?" Amber then asked them she was still new to the region and didn't know where everything was.

"Just through the forest, across the desert and up some hills." Max answered her.

Amber's eyes felt like they were close to popping out of their sockets, that was not a hop, skip and a jump despite how Max said it.

"J-just how are we supposed to get there?" Amber then asked. "I'm not sure if Mom will let me go that far for that long."

"For now, let's just worry about convincing our families on traveling there." Lilly told Amber. "Then we'll worry about getting there."

"Hey no need to worry on that front. Perr, Gramps and I can build something in no time…well okay give us a week or two tops." Max then said.

"So, I guess it's settled? We're going to Pyrite Town?" Amber asked.

"I guess we are." Lilly said before she went to track down a waitress so they could order something to eat. Amber thought the she heard her say the food was her treat, but all Amber could think about was their journey to Pyrite Town.

Amber had never been on a journey before the prospect of going on one both frightened and excited her. Amber always knew that if she was going to be a ranger she would have to travel and she guessed the same was true for trainers. She just hoped she was up for the test.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Phew finally done! And Amber has a new Pokemon! This idea of making them trainers as well was kind of last minute but I was thinking of how I would get their Pokemon partners to evolve and it hit me that they could battle regular trainers along the way. I mean they only need to transform to deal with Shadow Pokemon for regular Pokemon they can just battle them regularly.**

 **Anyway, sorry this took a while everyone and hopefully I will have chapter 3 of Latios and Emily up soon as well. So, until then just stay tuned.**


End file.
